Sisters, Lovers, and Enemies
by RyuDraconia
Summary: An ancient feud between Demons has been stirred now that the individuals involved have once again been tangled in the Spider's Web. Multiple OC's. 1sOCxSebastian. One-sided 2ndOCxAlois. One-sided 1stOCxClaude. Mentions of previous one-sided 1stOCxClaude. 3rdOCX4thOC
1. Prologue

"Your soul has been reborn at last." I said. I was a female who looked to be 20 years old. I was wearing a red and black top with a back that was in segments, each lower than the last until the bottom was at my feet, and was tattered at the edges with black shorts and red and black boots. The boots and top has intricate white designs mixed with the red and black. My red-brown hair was in two loose braids, one that draped over my left shoulder and the other behind my right shoulder. I was all by myself and was holding a smooth oval shaped ruby in my right hand that glowed softly.

Although I stood in complete darkness, I turned around and started walking away. A small light appeared in front of me and when I passed through it my clothes changed to a black suit. I was now walking the streets of London. "I will find you, even if takes me another 500 years, I will find you, little sister."


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh that was an excellent party! Don't you think so, My Lady?" My maid Emily was talking to me. I sat across the carriage and was just staring out the window with my usual sad green eyes. My blonde hair flowed down to my mid thigh and a part of it was tied in a ponytail by a long black ribbon. I wore an emerald green dress with two black stays that ran from the top of the dress all the way to just below my knees where they met two black bows and appeared to be holding up the green top layer to show the black under-layer. The under-layer came down to my ankles and my black boots stuck out slightly from under the frilly bottom layer of dress.

I turned my gaze to Emily who wore a very simple dark grey dress, coat, and hat, "I suppose..." my voice trailed off as I turned my sad eyes back to the window. I didn't know why I was always so sad, but I thought it had to do with the feeling that something was missing in my life. Emily always tried cheering me up but, as usual, there was nothing she could do. The carriage slowed to a stop. Traffic. I expected no less. Sophie's parents owned a large amount to the farms in Britain and therefore families with close connections could get their food at a lower price. With Sophie's birthday there was a large number of people (myself included) whose parents were business partners to Sophie's. My parties were no different as my parents owned the largest clothing company in Britain, Amelia's Wardrobe. The company was named after one of my ancestors who started the business. I myself was named after that same ancestor.

The carriage door flew open and a lower class man in second-hand clothes with a gun grabbed me by the arm and placed the barrel to my head, "Follow me. One sound and I will pull the trigger." He jerked on my arm and pulled me into the alley nearby. Emily did exactly what she was told and followed silently.

Once in the alley he turned to Emily and fired two shots through her chest. She was dead before she hit the ground. I just stared wide-eyed as my maid fell backwards onto the dirty ground, blood gushing out to the two bullet-holes, shocked expression plastered on her face.

A rough shove brought me out of my trance. The man had turned me around to face him, gun now pointed at me. His hand reached up to the emerald framed in a silver flower around my neck and ripped it off and stuffed it in his pocket. He then pointed to the wall behind me, "Hands against the wall." I started shaking. I knew what was going to happen and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I started walking towards the wall. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I brought up my trembling hands and placed them on the cold stone wall of the dark alley. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt a hand rip the black bow off of my lower back and then start with the buttons that ran from between my shoulders down to where the bow once sat. Just as his hand was about to undo the last button I heard the man cry out in surprise followed by a gunshot. I whipped around to see the man dead on the ground and a woman standing next to his lifeless corpse with the gun held in her right hand.

She was a very pale woman with red-brown hair that was in two loose braids, one resting on her left shoulder the other behind her right. Her eyes were the same crimson as the blood that now stained the ground. She wore a black suit that would be consistent of a butler. In the right breast pocket sat a red rose with a shining ruby at its center. Something about this woman was familiar to me but I hadn't ever seen her before. The woman looked up at me, "Are you alright?" I gave a weak nod and went to take a step forward but collapsed. I had hit my limit for the day.

I laid Amelia down in her bed at her estate. It would seem that her parents were not home yet. I sat on the side of her bed and smiled slightly at her. I had started her transformation into a Demon. I'd be surprised if anything woke her.

I stood up when I heard the front door being opened. It would seem that Amelia's parents had come home. Such sad beings they were, walking right to their deaths. They would die in there own estate. But I do not pity them, for they did nothing to make Amelia happy with her new life. She was obviously not satisfied with her life or she would have not have given into such a pig.

"Amelia? Are you home sweety?" It was the mother calling from the stairway. I stood up and a smile that would make anyone shrink in fear crept on my face. I would do something that would corrupt anyones mind.

"Darling?...We know you're here. The carriage was parked in the front. Where's Emily at Dear?" A middle aged man said. This must he her father. I'm glad that Amelia was asleep right now as this would corrupt her mind and she'd be lost in fear.

"Amelia? " The women said at the door. "Were you okay?" The door opened and I backed up into the dark corner were in light would not touch. I watched and waited for the time to strike.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes. We should leave her to her sleep Honey. Shes had a long day." The man said turning around to open the door for his Wife.

"I don't know. But I don't feel like we're doing what we should." The woman said. With my demonic speed I stepped behind the man, my mouth by his ear.

"You have no idea what she's been through in her life you pitiful human." And before he could react to what was going on, I broke his arm.

The scream from a full grown man was amusing to me in away. Then the woman screamed in fear and I glared at her my eyes trying to a crimson red color. The same color of the man's blood that was bleeding out all over the floor and himself. I stuck my hand through his neck and snapped his neck bone before pushing him away and turning to the woman crying on the ground.

"Sorry, but you're in the way. I have no use for you and the two of you were boring me." And with that the job was done. Now to clean their mess.

I slid my fingers through my hair and sighed. It seems my demonic side got the better of me. There is no one to blame but myself. I turned to Amelia. At least she was safe now, and I could finally fulfill what I came here to do.


End file.
